Crono
Character Synopsis Crono 'is a fatherless teenager from the town of Truce and the protagonist of Chrono Trigger. He meets Marle at the Millennial Fair, and begins his adventure by attempting to rescue her after she is sent to 600 A.D. by the Super Dimension Warp. This leads to the Arris Dome, in which he, Marle, and Lucca discover the Apocalypse and pledge to prevent it. He is later venerated as a hero for saving Zenan Bridge and assisting in the defeat of Magus, and is revered by Ayla for his strength. In the Ocean Palace, Crono is killed while facing off against Lavos; his death is later prevented by his friends, who use a Time Egg (the first Chrono Trigger) supplied by Gaspar to remove him from the Palace and substitute a Clone. After the defeat of Lavos and the end of his quest, it is heavily suggested that Crono falls in love with Marle and the two are married Character Statistics 'Tier: 4-B '''| '''2-A Verse: Chrono Trigger Name: Crono Gender: Male Age: 17-18 years old Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Lightning Manipulation (Crono's magical element is Lightning and as such, he's capable of projecting lightning and manipulating it), Air Manipulation (Slash involves Crono creating a gush of air potent enough to pierce through futuristic metals and hard shells comrprised of Lavos), Ressurection (Life allows Crono to reanimate fallen foes and bring them back to life), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Luminaire creates a dome of light that dispells of unholy enemies), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future), Ice Manipulation (When preforming Ice Sword with Marle, he's capable of channeling the power of Ice), Fire Manipulation (Several techs involve Crono infusing his blade with flames when done with Lucca). Resistance to space/time warping, holy/lightning attacks and fire hotter than the core of the earth | All previous abilities, absorbed The Steel Shade which should give him Portal Creation (The Shades are capable of creating portals to various locations in Time), Fusionism, Time Manipulation (Fused many locations together from across different time periods) and resistance to Void Manipulation (The Steel Shade's power allowed Crono to traverse to a void without time or space) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Destroyed The Mammoth Machine, which is capable of lifting continents indefinitely, which yields these levels of power. Capable of defeating Queen Zeal, who is also capable of this feat through the use of her magic) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(After having gained The Steel Shade's power, Crono was capable of fighting The Dream Devourer and doing significant damage to it) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns. Also regularly deals with attacks that use holy light and lightning) | Infinite (Was able to fight The Dream Devourer in the Darkness beyond Time where Space-Time ceases to exist, Was able to dodge and react to the Time Devours attacks) Lifting Ability: Class 100+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Capable of contending with Magus, who is on par with Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat) | Multiversal+ '(Had enough power to harm The Dream Devourer, which itself is capable of destroying eistence) 'Durability: Solar System Class (Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos' final form) | Multiverse Level+ (Was able to tank hits from The Dream Devourer before being defeated by both) Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health) 'Range: Extended melee range, several meters with omnidirectional ranged attacks Intelligence: Skilled combatant and tactician (Ayla, Frog, and even Magus look up to Crono as their leader) Weaknesses: Crono takes extra damage from Shadow Attacks, his techniques require excessive MP consumption, and cannot equip certain things, such as the Prism Dress. Versions: Main Game | Post Game/Steel Shade Absorbed ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Katana *'Shiva Edge/Suzaku:' Has an attack power of 170 and has quadruple the striking force upon critical blows, but only a 7% chance of critical blows. *'Rainbow Sword:' Has an attack power of 220 with a 70% critical hit rate. *'Dreamseeker:' Crono's most powerful weapon, it has an attack power of 240 and a critical hit rate of 90% Helmet *'Haste Helm:' Has a defense of 35 and doubles Crono's speed as long as he wears it. *'Vigil Hat:' Has a defense of 36 and protects Crono from all negative status ailments. Armour *'Black Mail:' Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all shadow-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to shadow attacks there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. *'Blue Mail:' Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all water-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to water attacks not to extent of shadow attacks, but then again water attacks are more common there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. *'Moon Armour:' Has a defense of 85 and raises magic defense by 10, also protects against all negative status ailments. Accessories *'Green Dream:' Gives Crono a second chance should he fall in battle. It's only symbolized with an angel; it's not outside help. *'Silver Stud:' Halves Crono's magical consumption Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cyclone:' A spin cut that targets a group of enemies. *'Whirlwind:' A projectile generated from his sword that slashes through multiple targets. *'Full slash:' A leap attack that deals the damage equivalent of a critical blow where Crono goes too fast for the human eye to track, leaving afterimages in his wake as a mere side effect. *'Chaos Slash:' An attack used to speedblitz even the quickest of foes, leaving them in a state of confusion. *'Lightning:' Summons a natural lightning bolt to electrocute his enemies. *'Lightning 2:' Covers the field in an omnidirectional lightning attack, electrocuting all enemies on screen. *'Life:' A holy elemental spell that brings a fallen ally back to life. Unfortunately, this is no exactly useful if he is fighting solo, unless of course he wants to revive his enemy just to kill him again.... or shake his hand or something. It is a well-known fact that Crono is the reincarnation of Jesus Christ, which is the most likely explanation of this spell. *'Luminaire/Shining:' Perhaps Crono's most iconic attack, Crono covers the field in an electric aura that puts lightning 2 to shame and then some, dealing massive damage to all enemies on screen. This is Crono's ultimate attack and is not to be used lightly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:RPG Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Protagonist Category:Time Traveler Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Messiahs Category:Light Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2